The joys of life
by Yoko Kana
Summary: draco malfoy is bored, can he find his entertainment? slight dracoginny you can call it the begining of them ONE SHOT


The joys of life.

By Yoko Kana

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did, it would've called Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy was bored.

Which was strange since he was never bored. He always made sure he had something to do. If that "something" was bullying other people, well that was their problem. However, lately he found that bullying other people was simply not enough. They where used to it, and Draco couldn't shock anyone if he suddenly grabbed a random griffondor and pushed him up the wall. And since shocking people was so amusing, Draco figured that he needed another source of entertainment, something different to shock people.  
Or, he admitted, he just sought another entertainment just for himself. He really shouldn't be living on the thrill of other people shocked expression, it didn't last anyway.

Hm…Harry Potter and his dream team came around to corner, should he leave them be?

Neh.

He relaxed in his chair in the library and stretched while he asked casually,

"No crying today Potter? You sure you've had enough attention for today?"

Draco fought the urge to grin wickedly. He knew, because he saw when he was taking a late night stroll, that pathetic Potter had been crying yesterday, the reason didn't matter. What did matter was that he had been consulted by Ginny, _his_ Ginny. And the rest of the dream team, but that didn't matter. He wanted revenge.

And besides, what better way to get rid of his boredom then to make Potter's life hell?

"What are you saying Malfoy?" Potter asked, his voice dangerously low.

Well…it was _supposed _to be dangerous, but Draco found he was not impressed.

He opened one eye, for he had closed his eyes in relaxation earlier, and casually leaned forward to rest his elbows on the table before him, and his head on his hands.

"I'm saying…" Draco responded slowly just for fun, "That every time you've got your pathetic weak little moment, there is always someone to catch you."

Draco knew this was merely a statement, not a accusation. Yet, it might as well have been with Potter, really he was too easy…

Harry stormed over to him, in a burst of anger. Draco yawned before he let himself be grabbed by a overly heated Potter.

"What's that supposed to mean?"Harry asked him, his green eyes flashing with anger.

Draco fought the urge to yawn.

"Are you not listening or just plain stupid?" Draco asked him, mildly annoyed, "It means, little Potter, that you can't stand on your own, and are far to busy wallowing in self pity to see that. Let alone be grateful for the things that people do for you,"

It was the truth. And the truth hurts. Draco saw it coming.

Easily he grabbed the fist coming for his face, his grey eyes looking calmly in Potter's flashing green ones. It was now that Draco realised that Ginny had seen it all, and was watching besides Hermoine, who was restraining a furious Ron.

Really, that guy was almost even more easy then Potter…

His attention returned to the furious guy holding him by the collar. The fist Draco had in his death grip trembled with the emotions Potter felt. Draco refused to sigh, such gesture would even more confuse poor little Potter. And Draco had just decided to let him wallow not only in self pity, but in guilt as well. Let him see what he was asking of his friends…what he got from his friends….what he got from Ginny.

"Truth hurts doesn't it Potter?" Draco asked lightly, not shaken in the least. He found his boredom slowly disappearing as he found himself amused.

"Go to hell," was Potter growling response.

Slightly disappointed at the poor challenge Potter made, Draco grabbed the wrist of the hand holding him. He really didn't like Potter being as close, it was not only unnecessary but disgusting as well.

"Not anytime soon Potter," He replied and then smirked, "Hey, I know I'm attractive, but do you mind letting go of me?"

Potter tensed and retreated as if he had been burned.

Draco took the moment to dust of his robes, and leaning against the table. Muffled giggles filled the silence that was created after Potter took his distance again. Draco slowly looked up, and his grey eyes glittered in amusement when he found Ginny trying to hold back her laughter with her hand. Somehow, it made it all even more fun, to know that he had amused her. One of Potters….supposedly.

Potter looked wide eyes at Ginny in disbelief. Hermoine tried to hush her, but to no avail. Draco's smirk grew, and his eyes softened slightly as he looked at the girl.

"She agrees with me," Draco stated, and made no effort to keep his own amusement out of his voice.

"Just go to hell Malfoy," Potter says weakly, as he turns to leave with his dream team.

Draco smirks.

"Only if she's with me," he states.

Shocked silence is a result, as not only the dream team, but other students as well stare at him. Hm, he hadn't realised they weren't alone. Again, her giggles fills the room.

"I can't," she responds, her brown eyes sparkling with amusement, "I'm a Weasly remember? I can't go to hell, it's not allowed"

Draco smirks, and walks over to her. He ignores the angry shouts of Ron and Harry's clenched fists as he leans over and whispers in her ear.

"Well, I guess I'll have to follow you to heaven then,"

And with a peck on her cheek, he's gone. But he'll be back.

He's found his amusement.

**the end.**


End file.
